Spiderman in Scotland
by Legend of the Heroes
Summary: Peter Parker has to go to Scotland to photograph evidence of the Lochness monster. But when he gets there, he finds out that she exists and is on a rampage. As Spiderman, he will have to take down a monster whose been known for thousands of years.
1. Chapter 1

**SPIDERMAN IN SCOTLAND **

**Chapter 1**

It was a fine day in New York. Peter Parker drove to Aunt May's house by using his scooter. When he got there, he ringed the bell. Aunt May answered the door. After a little chat, Peter told the news to Aunt May. "Aunt May," said Peter. "Mr. Jameson gave me an assignment, one which I have to go to Scotland, because of the new evidence about the Loch Ness Monster."

"Scotland!" answered Aunt May. "That's awfully far. How long will you be there?"

"About three weeks," answered Peter.

"Well I hope you bring everything that you need for the trip," said Aunt May.

"Don't worry about that," Peter replied. When he left Aunt May's house, Peter went back home to grab his bags. Then, he thought. 'Yes, I should.'

It was night when he got there. The airplane was just about to take off when he finished security check up and citizen verification. When he sat in the airplane, he relaxed and fell asleep.

Peter wakes up from a smell of cheese and eggs. What he saw in front of him was an amulet and some orange juice on top of a table that was attached to the seat in front of him. 'How nice of them to give me some breakfast before I even woke up,' he thought. He eats the amulet peacefully as he looks out the window to see the view.

Peter hasn't been this relaxed since he was told to go to Scotland by J. Jameson. 'What is the evidence they found that makes J. Jameson so anxious? Probably another blurry picture of a log or a head of some sculpture,' Peter chuckles at the thought.

Soon the plane landed in Scotland. Peter goes out and goes through passport check. Then he takes a taxi to a hotel. He checks in and unpacks in his room. As he sits down to relax, he looks outside through the window. The window had a nice view of Lake Lochness. He figured that it would be more relaxing to sit out on the shore, or so he thought. A he sits on a nearby bench, he begins to wonder. 'How could anything that huge live on a lake like this. It's practically impossible,' he thought. Suddenly, a loud and eerie moan came from the lake. Peter startled and then thought it was nothing. He went back to his room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peter wakes up shaking as he recounts the nightmare he had last night. _It was all dark. Peter was standing on the shore of the lake. He heard the same sound as before, and a giant reptilian head springs out of the water and was about to lunge towards Peter. _

As he got off from the bed. Peter looks outside the window to see that nothing is different about the lake. He grabs his camera and journeyed to the house which had the same address as the address Mr. Jameson gave him. He rang the doorbell and an elderly butler answered it.

"Good day, sir," says the butler.

"Hi, Is Sir Fredrick here?" asks Peter.

"He be down in a minute. Please do come in," welcomed the butler. Peter comes in to a fine room filled with portraits, antiques, and small mirrors. He seats himself down on a nice leather couch, and looks around the stunning room with aw. "I'll go fetch the master," says the butler and leaves.

Peter was waiting for only 3 seconds, and then he noticed something in one of the mirrors. It showed a reflection of what's outside the window, Lake Lochness, and Peter sees a snake like head rising from the water far into the horizon. Peter quickly looked at the window and saw nothing there.

A tall stalky man came down after a few minutes. He was as old as time itself, with eyes revealing very bright intelligence. He walked with a hand cane which had a strange head sculpted on the top, the same head that Peter saw in his dreams and in the mirror. Peter tried to ignore the head, but its eyes were staring right at him.

"Hello Sir Fredrick, my name is Peter Parker. What a pleasure to meet you," Peter says enthusiastically

"Ah, so you are Jameson's photographer, eh," says Sir Fredrick in a kind voice. "I've heard about your arrival to Scotland from him. So tell me boy, how is Scotland doing for you?"

"It's a very nice and foreign place," answered Peter. "Anyway, I came to ask about the evidence you have about Nessi."

Sir Fredrick nodded but with a grave face. He took out from his pocket what appears to be a bone that is in a shape of a long dagger. "This is the tooth of Nessi. I know this for DNA test proved it to be the tooth of a plesiosaur, and carbon dating shows that it was 3 years old."

Peter's eyes widened, "There is no other explanation except for the fact that a plesiosaur was alive three years ago. How could it still be alive after millions of years of extinction?"

"I don't know, but if one is alive in the lake then there's bound to be more,"

"Could it be dangerous for all the inhabitants who live around the lake?"

"It hasn't been much of a threat for thousands of years, right boy."

"I guess, but I still am amazed that it took this ling to find solid evidence about it. What shall the people do when they know of this?"

"I'm afraid I have no knowledge to say. However, some might panic if they know of a gigantic reptile living near them."

"Then I guess we should keep this a secret for a while."

"That is is what I tend to do, my boy."

"Still, I can't help but be skeptical about this."

"I understand what you mean. A larger plesiosaur is not your average creature at Lochness. But if you really are skeptical, then perhaps I should show you the rest of my evidence.

Peter's eyes widen again. "Do you really have more evidence, Sir Fredrick," he says with excitement.

"Why, of course." Sir Fredrick pulls out a large, gay scale that glistens in the light. The texture is smoother than any other reptile scale, and its shape is as narrow as the tooth. It looked rather paranormal, and to a pint that it sends chills down Peter's spine.

"I've never seen a scale like that before," says Peter.

"That's because you never seen a plesiosaur before," replied Sir Fredrick.

"Have you seen an alive plesiosaur in the Loch?"

"Actually, yes," says Sir Fredrick. "It was a few weeks back. I was on a boat with Richard, the butler that answered the door for you, and we were doing some research. When suddenly Nessi sprang up from the water. She was massive, and her long neck was as long as a giraffe's and thrice as flexible. She roared a roar that was as devastating as a demon and also as graceful as an angel. She looked at me with eyes that were intelligent as a human, but with an eerie reddish glow. After a few seconds of staring, she dived down and we rushed back to land as quickly as possible."

Peter realized that he needed to go, so he gave Sir Fredrick a farewell, and Sir Fredrick invited him to come back for diner. As he left for the door, Richard came and calls Peter to wait. "Master wanted you to have this. It's a letter to the captain of the Lochness Lake Research Team. It asks the captain for permission to allow you to sail with him to the lake if you ever want to go find Nessi yourself."

"Thanks you, Richard," said Peter as he received the letter and left to go back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun was at the very top of the sky as Peter came to the hotel. However, as he was to the entrance, a police officer stopped him. He spoke with a strong Scottish accent, "No one is allowed to go back to the hotel. There is an emergency."

"What's going on?"

"Nessi came and crashed into the window of room 246 and ravaged that room," described the officer.

"Room 246? That's my room!" Peter said with panic.

"Oh! You should come with me and search for your belongings."

Peter and the officer, whose name was Ian, goes up to room 246. Peter found the room a wreck. Shattered glass was everywhere, the walls were covered with giant, deep claw marks, and the ceiling had collapsed. Peter went through the remains to find any of his possessions. He managed to find, everything intact, except for the Spiderman suit. "Oh no, Now I can't swing around if that beast decides to come back.

Now moving into another hotel nearby, and decides to get a room that is not facing the lake. After that, he began to think. 'I need to see if this who really this Nessi is, but she might attack if I come too close. I can't use my powers without my costume or Scotland will know that I'm Spiderman, and then the whole world will know. I must make another Spiderman suit before I go looking for Nessi.'

Peter began shopping for the fabrics he need for the suit. However, all the fabrics had the same checkered pattern as a Scottish kilt. Peter decided to make a Scottish version of his Spiderman suit in honor of the country. When he got back to his hotel and started to stitch together a new costume.

He finished in a couple of hours, since he has been sewing up Spiderman suits for years now. It has become second nature to him now. As he looked at the suit from different angles, he can see that the checkered pattern was all bended. 'When I put it on, the pattern should straighten out and go all around my body. The kilt he stitched around the waist of the suit was green unlike the rest of the suit which was red. The green Scottish hat that he also sewed on was not just for fashion, it also was for warmth for the cold autumn night.

Peter then remembered that he has to have dinner with Sir Fredrick now. He rushed to his house and made in time, well a little sooner would have been better. Once inside, the two had a big feast and then sat down for tea. "Sir Fredrick, have you heard of Nessi's attack on a hotel?" ask Peter.

"Ah, yes I have, very tragic to whoever had that room," said Sir Fredrick.

"That was unfortunately my room," said Peter.

"Oh, dear, I'm glad you were at my house when it happened," said Sir Fredrick. "Never before had Nessi been so aggressive. There must be a reason for her behavior."

"I'm planning to see Nessi tonight with the ship I'll ride with the captain. Thanks to your letter," said Peter.

"You shouldn't go at night. You won't be able to see her if she decides to get you off guard," said

Sir Fredrick.

"Don't worry, the ship should have a radar, so I won't be attack by surprise," said Peter.

And with that, Peter left the house and head toward the dock, where a tall and muscular middle-aged man was studying a map. "Excuse me but do know where the captain of this dock is?" asked Peter.

"You're looking at him," said the man.

Peter handed the captain the letter, and he opened it up and read the letter with a straight face. "Hm, so your hunting monsters are you. Can't this wait until morning?"  
"I'm sorry, but I already lost a hotel room from that beast. There's no telling what she would do tonight," replied Peter.

"Oh very well, then hop on."

The captain gestured him to a small ship at the right. It was well furnished and very sleek shaped. It looks perfect for speedy getaway if the Lochness Monster were to strike again.

They climbed into the ship and the captain took the steering wheel, and turned on the engine. The ship began to flow across the dock and towards the lake. At first it started slowly, but then it began to pick up speed and began to travel swiftly across the water. "How are we going to find Nesi when we're going so fast?" Peter shouted over the roaring winds.

"Don't worry. The ship's radar is faster then she is," replies the captain.

It has been three hours since they first sailed, and the radar hasn't picked up any signal of the Lchness monster. Peter was beginning to feel doubtful that he will ever see Nessi at all.

"Can the monster really exist?" asked Peter.

"Don't give up yet!" said the captain. "Those who want to see her will wait for years before she comes."

"But I don't have that much time," said Peter. "I'm only here for three weeks, after that I'm going back to New York.""

"Don't worry, lad. Nessi has been pretty active these past few days. We should be able to see her tonight if we just keep looking."

As they pivot around a rock and followed the current, a low moan came from the South. It was the same moan Peter quickly turned around to see his night mare coming to life. The beast's long neck arched as it swims swiftly across the lake, and her eyes glowed a devilish red. The captain yelled, "Hold on, laddie," as he accelerates the ship to a speed that not even the fastest winds can reach. However, Nessi gave a big stroke with her flippers and began to speed up until it had remarkably reached the boat. Peter stared into the ruby red eyes and notice how they reveal intelligence to some level.

While the captain has his attention to the direction they're going, Peter quickly takes out his newly made costume, and changes in to it. The Scottish design flows perfectly all around, and the Scottish hat, which was permanently attached to the mask, helped kept Peter's head warm in the cold night out in the lake.

Spiderman jumped up on the snout of the monster and looked carefully at her. 'Why are you doing this,' he thought. He gave the beast a punch at the nose, and jumps on to the top scale. The beast sways her head back and forth trying to shake Spiderman off. Spiderman in return, shot webs on his feet to hold himself on Nessi's head. Nessi changes tactics, and is using her flippers to knock Spiderman out. Spiderman jumps from flipper to flipper and lands on her tail.

Now Nessi is getting frustrated. She her head all the way, strikes a very devastating bite at the speed of a cheetah. Spiderman has very little time to react before those jaws of death crush him. He launches to the right as fast as he can, hoping to escape those rows of razor sharp teeth.

Spiderman finds himself landing back on the ship, and to his relief, finds the captain still looking at the front, completely unaware of the battle that's going on in the back. Spiderman tries now to web the beast up. As white webbing is shot out of his forearms, it sticks on Nessi like super glue and begins to add on. Nessi tries to struggle out of the webbing, but her efforts were in vain. Eventfully, all of her head and neck and the front top half of her body were wrapped up like a net.

Nessi then dives down into the lake, the water allowed her to slip out of the webs and she submerged out again. Spiderman didn't know what to do. He had used all his attacks, and each one was a failure. Then, he remembered his newly learned technique. It was the web arrow, where he shoots a hardened web that came out straight, and was sharpened into point at the front. Since his webs were as strong as steel, Spiderman can break through iron walls with his web arrow.

So, he concentrates the webbing inside his right arm to a straight, harden solid with a point and extends it out until it reached 6 feet long. He aimed, and shoots the web arrow like a spear at Nessi. The arrow plunges into her left should and she screeched painful moan. She dives down and swam away, leaving Spiderman and the captain free.

Peter quickly changed back before the captains noticed. "Is she gone?" asked the captain.

"Yeah."

"Well that was quite a monster, she is. I hope she doesn't come back. Let's head back to shore so we can rest from this crazy adventure." The two headed back to the dock, and Peter went to his new hotel. Trying to sleep after what happened tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A strange ringing was annoying Peter's ear as he woke up. He found the sound coming from the phone next to his bed. "Hello Peter, how are things doing in Scotland." It was Aunt May who was calling.

"Uh, great Aunt May. I have very solid evidence photographed for the Bugle," said Peter hesitantly.

"Good, so will come back earlier?" asked Aunt May.

Peter thought about the monster from last night. He couldn't just leave Scotland with that beat in the lake. "I'm sorry, Aunt May. But I still need more time to, uh….sort things out. I'll probably have to stay the whole three weeks."

"Oh, well I hope you get things sorted out. Good luck, Peter," said Aunt May.

"Thanks," Peter hangs up the phone. "I'm going to need it."

He got ready and left the hotel room. He decided to get breakfast before he leaves the hotel. As he went to the breakfast area, he noticed a newspaper article with the headline, Nessi's Rampage Get's Wild. Peter pay's for one article and reads the main story.

The paper talks about Nessi's attack on Peter's hotel room and his battle with her last night. It also talks of another attack on the shores which had only one witness, Sir Fredrick himself. 'Wait a minute; this happened at the same time as when I was having dinner with him. How could he be at two places at once? I need to get to the bottom of this.'

Peter ate breakfast and leaves the hotel. Now, he's heading to Sir Fredrick's for some answers. He is walking near a library, and decided to first do some research on the monster so that he gets a little more understanding on what he's up against.

The library looked very authentic, for there were very fine chandeliers, antique shelves, and the walls were painted with the checkered pattern. Peter had a hard time searching for a book about the Lochness monster. All the books were written in different Scottish languages, so Peter had to find someone who could translate the book in English.

As walked around, he noticed an elderly woman who was translating something of English text to Scottish language for her grandson. 'She could probably do the same in vice versa,' Peter thought. "Excuse, but can you help me find a book about Nessi."

The grandmother turned around, "Why of course, young lad. You look like an American, you probably can't read Gaelic." The woman helped Peter search for a book, and even translated some of the text for him. "Nessi is known to be a plesiosaur, a marine reptile from the Mesozoic era. She has been seen for thousands of years, and is known to be harmless."

Peter sighed, "Looks like whoever wrote this book had no idea how dangerous Nessi is. Nobody was expecting her to attack after thousands of years of peaceful sighting. It just doesn't seem right that she becomes so vicious all of a sudden."

"My dear, there is no need to be upset. No one was hurt during the attacks. Besides, I believe the Nessi that attacked us isn't really Nessi," says the elderly woman.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but something fishy about that big scaly fish," the woman and her grandson waved goodbye as they left the library, leaving Peter to ponder about this statement. He then noticed someone outside the library through the window; it was Sir Fredrick, who was walking through the streets.

Peter quickly rushed toward him and almost bumped right at him. "Sorry Fredrick, but I have a question."

"Say what's on your mind, young photographer," says the elderly professor.

"Well, there was a newspaper article about Nessi's attacks, and the only witness to the third attack was you. However, you were-"

"That was not me," Sir Fredrick interrupted. "That was my twin brother."

"Both of you have the same name?" Peter said with astonishment.

"Yes apparently," Sir Fredrick replied, "and it was he who has discovered the mystery of the Lochness monster. It turns out there is a genetic engineer who has cloned a plesiosaur with enhanced strength, speed, intelligence."

"What?" Peter shouted. "But why would he let such a beast roam around and attack people? Shouldn't he contain her?"

Sir Fredrick sighed, "No. He has no intention of doing that what so ever. The genetic engineer is called Dr. Ivory, and he has been an escaped convict for twenty years now. All this time, he's been working on a way to get revenge on Scotland for imprisoning him. He especially wants revenge on Officer Ian, the one who arrested him twenty years ago."

Peter gulped, for it was the same officer who helped him after Nessi demolished his first hotel room. "We better go and make sure he's okay."

"I hope so," Sir Fredrick explained. "He and my twin brother sailed down the loch in order to search for Dr. Ivory, hoping to stop his madness."

Peter looked out into the lake, "Perhaps the captain can take me there."

"Too late," said Sir Fredrick. "The captain already took Officer Ian and my brother out to lake. However, I hear they're close to the shore on the other side of the lake. Perhaps you could get there by swinging along the Eastern coast of the loch."

"Okay I guess I better put on my….wait! How am I going there?" Peter asks with astonishment.

"By swinging of course," Sir Fredrick said with a smile. "You didn't think I wouldn't have figured it out sooner or later. I knew it since your little battle with Nessi last night. Now go, and I wish the best of luck for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Spiderman web swings from tree to tree hoping to make it before it was too late. Many thoughts were in his head. 'What if Dr. Ivory catches them? What if Nessi comes back? What if I can't stop her?'

As he swings, he notices a ripple in the lake. Nessi's sharp head rises up from the surface, her red eyes glaring with persistent fury. She was heading in the same direction as Spiderman is, and it's likely that she is after the three men on the small boat that is after her creator.

'Perhaps I should deal with her now so that Dr. Ivory wouldn't have any assistance to help him escape,' Spiderman thought. With that, he pivoted around a tree and launches himself into that air, landing on the Lochness monster's head with a powerful kick. He then flips backwards and lands on a flipper.

Nessi roared with pain, and lunges her teeth into her own flipper, thinking that Spiderman was there. Spiderman, however, had leapt in time and shot a web at her back, landing on a nearby shore. Nessi screams in pain from biting her flipper. Spiderman quickly shot more webs all over her, this time made sure to shoot some webs under her to prevent her from swimming under the webs like before. Soon the gigantic reptile was cocooned and was leashed on to the shore, groaning with frustration. Nessi struggles from left to right, trying to break free, but her efforts were in vein. Looking at Spiderman with anger.

"And I thought New Yorkers had big attitudes. Yours is bigger than J. Jameson's, and that's saying something!"

Spiderman swings away, heading towards the other end of the lake, hoping to make it in time. He lands there by evening, breathing a little hard. Spiderman is use to such long distance travel. When every there is an emergency, he usually has to swing to from one side of New York to the other.

He looks around, seeing on sign of any one. But then he sees a speed boat zooming by, the drivers was a resentful looking man, who is just as old as Sir Fredrik. He was being chased by a small boat, whose driver was the captain who took Peter on the expedition last night. Also on board was Officer Ian and Sir Fredrick, the twin brother. They have been pursuing Dr. Ivory for hours, but the old doctor isn't going to give up that easily.

Spiderman concentrated his webbing and after a few seconds he shot a web arrow into the air. The arrow struck through Dr. Ivory's engine, causing the speed boat to slow down and come to a stop. The small boat catches up to it and Officer Ian quickly hoped on to the speed boat, handcupping Dr. Ivory.

"You are going to go to jail Ivory, and you won't escape this time," said Ian.

Spiderman swings down onto the boat. "You give Scotland a bad name, doc," he said.

Dr. Ivory replied, "Good! Scotland will pay for my imprisonment, and Nessi will make sure of it. Oh Nessi, my dear girl, I'm serving up three Scots and one American tonight."

Spiderman laughs, "Your Nessi is in a tangled situation, don't count on her to rescue you. You're going to ja-"

Just then, a large moan came from the waters. Once again, Spiderman stares into the red eyes of the cloned plesiosaur. "How could this be? You were all ties up."

Dr. Ivory said with a smirk, "Don't think that web of yours can keep down the Lochness monster forever. She was going to break sooner or later."

Nessi launched down and head butted the boat. Causing Sir Fredrick to almost fall off. Spiderman jumps back to the shore, hoping to draw the beast's attention away from them and to use the trees for cover.

Nessi eyes began to glow, and as she recline her head back like a snake ready to bite, her mouth began to glow ice blue. Spiderman knew she was doing something, but wasn't sure what.

Then, she strikes her head forward opens her mouth as wide as she can. A large, ice blue light flashes out of her mouth, and heads straight for Spiderman. With only a fraction of a second to dodge the incoming blast and leaps to the right in the nick of time. The blast destroys the trees like wind blowing away ashes.

"Oh great! What's a giant plesiosaur who can break through giant nets of web, swim faster than a speed boat, and give me creepy nightmares, be without the ability to shoot giant photon rays? I mean seriously, what are you?" Spiderman says in an irritable tone.

Spiderman jumps to the tip of tree branch at the edge of the shore, where the Lochness monster can only reach him with her head. There they had a showdown.

Nessi bites in a rapid motion and Spiderman deflects each one with punches and kicks. From time to time Nessi's sharp teeth cuts through Spiderman's flesh and Spiderman's punches bruise her stout and jaw. Then Spiderman had managed to shoot a web arrow onto the beast's forehead, causing her to wince and fall back.

As she falls back, she charges up another photon ray, and fires it at Spiderman. Spiderman tries to dodge, but still had his shoulder a little contact with the ice blue light. Despite that the photon beam touched his shoulder by a little bit and only for a millisecond, Spiderman's shoulder was still scorched and had suffered a second degree burn.

Spiderman fell down with agony, clutching his shoulder. 'If I had taken that blast full on, I would have disintegrated.' Nessi slowly came closer to Spiderman, knowing that he has nowhere to go. She took her time charging another photon ray, so this time; it would be at its maximum strength.

Spiderman had to react fast, before that ray is launched. 'How can I stop her?' Then, he remembered one of the books form the library. It showed a diagram of a plesiosaurs' body, showing the location of the heart.

He only had one chance. Concentrating the webbing inn him as quickly as he could. Trying to aim at her heart, but the damage on his shoulder prevented him from using his good arm. He focused as hard as he can, with Nessi just about to fire. 'Here goes.' With that he shoots the web arrow as hard as he can, hoping to pierce her hear. Nessi was just about to fire her photon ray. The ice blue light flashes out of her mouth, shining through her razor sharp teeth. Spiderman closes his eyes, and expects the worse. 'How will Aunt May go through life knowing that I, the only child she ever raised, is dead? How will Mary Jane feel when she hears that the lover of her life is gone? How will Harry feel when the news of his best friend's death comes? How will New York deal with the fact that its protector was killed by the Lochness monster?'

As he had his eyes closed, he can see through his eyelids the ice blue light getting brighter and brighter. Then all of a sudden, Spiderman hears a loud screech and feels the ground shaking. He then feels a fiery heat on his back.

Spiderman opens his eyes to see the photon ray missed and went behind him. The water above Nessi's torso was turning blood red. Nessi was swinging back and forth in pain. Without one final and terrifying screech, she falls into the waters, but her head landed on the shore. Her once intelligent eye are dulled with lifelessness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well I'll be. I never saw such an intense showdown in my life, Peter. The Lochness monster against the amazing Spiderman," says a familiar voice.

Spiderman turns around to see Sir Fredrick, the one who Peter had known from the start of his trip, next to Richard the butler. Behind them was a black Mercedes, in which they came here by.

"Sir Fredrick, I think Nessi won't bother us anymore," says Spiderman with fatigue.

"Oh don't be so sure, my boy," says the wise old professor. "That wasn't even the real Nessi. This Plesiosaur was created about three year ago. People have been seeing Nessi for thousands of year. The mystery of Lochness has yet to be solved. And after what happened tonight, I prefer it better that way. Some mysteries are better left unsolved, besides that's the thrill of mysteries."

And so, Peter finishes the rest of his trip taking pictures of the dead plesiosaur and Dr. Ivory. Dr. Ivory was sent to a strong prison hold, which will not tolerate any attempts to escape. Officer Ian, the captain, both Sir Fredricks, and Richard the butler were honored as heroes of Scotland. There was also another hero in this story. Scotland honors him the most for his bravery and his perseverance. And if it wasn't for him, Scotland would have been destroyed by the ice blue lights. That hero is, your friendly neighbor, Spiderman!


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Peter sits out on the shore by himself, looking at the lake for the last time before he leaves back to New York. Gazing at the sun rise, he wonders if there ever is a real Lochness monster. Just when he was about to leave, he hears a low moan and saw ripples in the water. He could have sworn he saw and eye, only this one was glowing a vivid green rather than a demonic red. This eye also had a grateful expression, rather than a merciless expression. Peter smiles as the ripples subsided and he walks away. He turns around one last time and says, "Your welcome."

**THE END**


End file.
